The Flying Princess
by Mustard Lady
Summary: A newcomer crash-lands in Andy's room. What can Woody, Buzz, and the gang do to make her feel welcome?


Hello, Everyone! This is my first FanFic. I like Toy Story so much. I think it's one of the best Disney series ever. I'm looking forward to sharing my stories with you. I know they won't be super, but I hope that somebody enjoys them. I don't own Toy Story, Pixar does. But I do own Princess Mitsy. This is between Toy Story1 and Toy Story2.

Andy's toys Sheriff Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and the rest of the gang were all playing in their owner's room. Everybody stopped when they heard footsteps approaching up the stairs. "Everyone, scram!" Woody gasped. All the toys scurried in different directions to hide and freeze. They waited, but the bedroom door never opened. The sound of the footsteps was heard across the hall and then back downstairs. The toys sighed and relaxed.

"Okay, false alarm," Hamm announced.

"Uh-huh," groaned Mr. Potato Head. "Anybody can tell that. It's not even 2:00 yet. School's not over until 3!"

"Aw, come on, guys," Woody said. "Let's all just get back to playing."

"Buzz, the control's not working!" Rex the dinosaur blurted out anxiously. He was holding one of the control handles to the video game setup.

"Calm down, Rex," Buzz answered. "I guess that means a trip to the battery shop. Let's go get them out of the hall closet." Rex and Hamm both followed, as they were going to play the multiplayer mode on the game.

Across the hall in Andy's little sister, Molly's room, lying on the play tea party table, was a small princess doll. She had long, blonde, curly hair that went down to her waist and a sky blue gown with a removable royal blue cape. She had fair skin, blue eyes, lilac slippers with a pink rosebud on them, and a dark strap necklace with a gold stone in it.

She slid off the table and observed the baby's bedroom. "This must be my new quarters," the princess said to herself. She heard voices and followed them to the doorway and peeked around the corner. She shrank back out of sight as Buzz, Rex, and Hamm walked passed her back to Andy's room with the batteries. "I wonder who they are," the princess whispered to herself.

After they entered the bedroom, the princess tip-toed across the hall and peeked inside. The room was full of activity with the toys each doing their own things. She looked around curiously and grinned, then slinked against the wall behind the book shelf. She kept moving along the wall, under the desk, until she was behind the bed. She climbed up and crawled over to the nightstand and knelt under the lamp. From here, she could see everything.

A pretty lady in a puffy pink and white dress was conversing with a Mrs. Potato Head. The Space Ranger she'd seen was placing batteries into the control. Just below on the middle of the floor, Woody was playing a game of Checkers with Slinky Dog.

"You're new here, aren't you?" A small voice asked. She turned around and saw a blue binoculars toy.

"I suppose I am," the princess smiled.

"Hi, I'm Lenny."

"My name is Mitsy," the princess answered.

The Checker game seemed to have come to a halt. The contestants were just staring at the board. "Well, come on, Slink," Woody said. "It's your move."

"Looks like you've got me nailed, Woody," Slinky responded. "Aw, I give up." He pushed his piece in the only place possible.

"Ha, ha!" Woody cheered. "Bulls-eye. Gotcha." Woody made his move and proudly pinched off Slinky's checker.

Slinky looked surprised. He didn't say anything, just jumped two of Woody's pieces. Woody's shoulders sagged and his jaw dropped. "Who's short-handed now, huh?" Slinky smiled.

Woody made a face. "When the day comes that I beat you," he groaned. "But, hey, you haven't won yet! Game's not over."

Princess Mitsy giggled as she watched them and heard their conversation. Lenny had left. Just then, there was a scuffle and argument right under the nightstand. Rex and Potato Head were fighting over a remote control for R.C. Potato Head needed it to take his wife for a drive, but Rex insisted he needed to sit on R.C. during the video game, or he didn't feel like he was really racing. It was a ridiculous argument.

"Hey, you guys, break it up," Woody called. In the struggle for the remote, Rex backed up and shook the nightstand. The princess wobbled a little but caught herself.

"Whew!" she sighed in relief.

"Let go!" Potato Head barked and shoved the dinosaur. Rex fell backwards and really shook the shelf this time. Princess Mitsy was entirely thrown off balance and went flying through the air.

"LOOK OUT!" She yelled.

"Wha...Ah! Hey!" Woody and Slinky both looked up just in time to see a flailing blue blur sailing toward them. She crashed loudly into the checker board which sent the pieces scattered in all directions, she toppled over Woody, and slid across the wood floor.

"Oh!" Princess Mitsy groaned to herself and squeezed her eyes shut. "Oh, boy. What a mess,"

she whispered and started to get up. Her eyes widened when she opened them: there were toys on every side, everywhere she looked, staring down at her! Oh, she wished the floor would cave in right then! _I wish I was invisible!_

Woody could see that she was nervous and stepped forward. "Uh, excuse me?" he stammered. "Uhm, hello? Uh, are you okay?" The scared little princess just gaped up at him, still wide-eyed. Then she got up and dashed past him, away from everyone. "No, no!" Woody called out after her. "Hey! Wait! It's all right!"

"Okay, everyone," Buzz said calmly. "Just go back to what you were doing. Go on. We don't want to overwhelm our newcomer."

"More like a meteor, _literally_ ," Hamm chuckled.

"Yeah, well, whatever," Buzz grinned. "Just go on. You too, Rex. We'll let you know how it comes out."

"I hope she's okay," Woody said. "She looked as if she was afraid we were going to gang up on her."

Princess Mitsy was hiding all scrunched up behind Andy's toy box. She was banging her head against her fist. "Oh, this is so embarrassing!" She groaned. "I can just imagine what they're thinking."

"Pardon me, Miss, can I help you?" Slinky asked politely.

She opened her eyes and looked at the dog sadly. "I'm really sorry about crashing your Checker game," she said earnestly. "It was an accident. I really didn't mean it."

"Aw, don't worry about that, Your Highness. It's just a board game. We play it all the time. I'm Slinky." He offered his paw.

"Uh, hi. I'm Princess Mitsy." She slowly took his paw and shook hands. He still held on.

"Come on and meet the rest of the fellas."

"Oh, no, please." She gasped. "I...I'm not quite ready for that. I...I can't."

"Aw, come on. It's all right. They won't bite ya."

"Oh, okay," the princess gulped.

"We're all good friends here," Slinky assured her. Mitsy rose and followed, hanging onto his paw. She slowly, sheepishly glanced up at Woody and Buzz. To her relief, there was no one else nearby. She sighed.

"Hey there, little lady," Woody smiled warmly. "Everything okay?"

"Uh, well..." the princess gulped.

"It's okay, Miss," Buzz said politely, trying to ease her timidity. "You're not in trouble."

"Yeah, I hope not. Look, I'm really sorry about ruining your Checker game. I didn't mean to, honest. I lost my balance, and..."

Woody chuckled. "Aw, hey, don't worry about a dumb old game. To be honest, it's okay. I hate to admit it, but I was losing anyway!"

"I'm awfully sorry." Mitsy said sadly.

"It's all right," Buzz laughed. "Buzz Lightyear, at your service." He extended his hand out and she took it.

"Hi. Buzz Lightyear? Ah, you're the super toy every boy wants to have! I've certainly heard a lot about _you._ You're certainly not ordinary!" Mitsy finally smiled and Buzz grinned.

"Howdy, I'm Woody," the cowboy tipped his hat. "I'm the sheriff in these parts."

"Woody?" Mitsy rapidly moved her fingers in an odd way as she said it. "Nice to meet you, Sheriff."

"You need anything or have any questions? Just ask me."

"Hi. I'm Princess Mitsy. I...I'm afraid I've made an embarrassing first impression."

"Let's just call it...uh...unforgettable," Buzz added.

"Well, hey there, Princess Mitsy." Woody greeted and leaned over a little, as she was much shorter than him. "Are you lost?"

"No...well, not exactly," the princess answered. "You see, I was just brought here from Goodwill."

"Ah, I see." Buzz said.

"I don't know my way around, and I don't know anyone either."

"Oh, well, we can fix that can't we, Buzz?" Woody asked.

"Sure thing." Buzz answered. "Come with us, Your Highness, and we'll show you the sights and wonders of the Davis castle. We hope you get to like it here and have lots of fun."

"Thanks, Mr. Lightyear." Mitsy smiled.

"Just call me 'Buzz'. Everybody does."

"All right, Buzz."

"We're all friends here, Your Highness," Woody said. "So don't worry about a thing."

"I'm glad to know that, Sheriff. And would you guys please call me 'Mitsy'? That's my real name."

"Sure, if that's what you want. I will, if you'll call _me_ 'Woody'."

"Deal, _Woody_ ," She grinned and did another odd hand gesture.

"Hope you like the playtime," Slinky spoke up.

So, the trio took the new member on a tour of Andy's room, showing her secret hiding places, favorite games, and introducing her to other toys. The odd thing though was that every time she repeated someone's name, she did her funny finger-waving thing. Woody and Buzz kept looking back at each other, confused. When it was over, she stood there staring at the ceiling, smiling. Then she turned around. "Well, thank you, fellows," Mitsy said politely. "I think I'll go play now," and she started to walk away.

"Uh, just a minute," Woody said in a hesitating tone. "I'm not trying to be nosy, but...it's, well..."

"Yes?"

"We couldn't help wondering what you mean when you do this finger-waving thing," Buzz finished. "Is there a purpose to it?"

"Oh, that!" Mitsy laughed. " They're finger signs. It's called American Sign Language. It's how deaf people communicate with each other."

"Ah, very resourceful," Buzz grinned.

" I know with some toys it's hard to tell sometimes," Woody said sarcastically, glancing at Potato Head and Hamm from across the room. "But nobody here is deaf."

" I know," Mitsy smiled and walked away with Slinky to join Rex in a game of Hide-and-Seek.

"She seems nice and friendly," Woody said halfheartedly, "But what good is finger language to toys?"

"Buzz laughed. " _Sign_ language. Not sure. Have no idea where she picked _that_ up. Come on, let's go race, cowboy."

"What's this roller-coaster looking thing?" Mitsy asked later.

"That's the race car track," Bo Peep answered.

"Hey!" Woody called out, "You two girls stay down here and I'll show you something." He climbed up the bed and walked onto the nightstand.

"Show off," Bo smiled at her cowboy.

"Watch this," Woody said proudly. He hopped onto a Hot Wheels and slid down the rack. On the upside down turn he started to slip, but he held on and made it. He rather fell than landed on the floor. He looked embarrassed but grabbed his hat and stood up important-like, as if he expected to impress someone.

"That looks like fun!" Mitsy exclaimed.

"Not bad, cowboy," Buzz remarked, unimpressed.

"Oh ho! I guess you think you can do better," Woody said, annoyed. Buzz didn't answer, he just stepped onto the next car and whipped around the track effortlessly. He flew through the air toward the door, boosted off the doorknob, sailed back, did a hand-stand flip, then landed upright on the bed on both feet. Bo Peep and Mitsy clapped, while Woody just rolled his eyes.

"You're really good!" Mitsy told the Space Ranger. "Can I try it?"

"Go ahead. Sure," Woody sighed, throwing his hands up. "Knock yourself silly." Mitsy climbed up and skipped to the start. She positioned herself on a car and headed down, but just before she even reached the turn, she lost her balance and flipped over to the floor.

"Whoa!" She yelled as she landed on her face. She raised her head and just lay there, resting it on her fists and huffed a sigh. She'd embarrassed herself _again._

 _Oh no,_ Woody thought. _When I said to knock herself silly, I didn't mean for her to actually do it!_ He and the others hurried to her side. "Hey, are you okay?" Woody asked.

"Mm-hmm," Mitsy groaned.

"Are you sure?" Buzz inquired.

"If anything's disoriented, it's my pride," she sighed.

"Well, you can try again."

"Yep!" she slammed the floor with her hands, got back on her feet, and ran back to the track. This time she made it, and went sailing through the air, 'til she hit the wall and plunged to the floor. "I'm okay," She smiled. "That was fun!" Then she walked away.

"Why do you always end up doing it better than me?" Woody groaned at Buzz.

"Obviously, he's better coordinated," Hamm answered before Buzz could. Before Hamm could finish, the toys all heard an approaching dog barking.

"Take cover!" Rex yelled. Mitsy looked around confused as the other toys ran away to hide.

"What is it?" she asked. Andy's dog Buster burst into the bedroom barking. He ran into the Potato Heads, scattering their pieces, sent a few other toys sliding, and started jumping up and down excitedly when he saw Woody on the bed. "Hey, and who is this?" Mitsy asked happily.

"Ha! Ha! You can't get us up here can you, boy?" Woody teased the dog, then he and Buzz descended and the others emerged out into the open. "This is Buster." The dog gave the cowboy a big, slurpy kiss.

"Oh, how sweet!" Mitsy gushed.

"Sweet?" Potato Head interjected. "He's a menace."

"He's adorable!" Mitsy exclaimed.

"Whoa now! Hey," Woody said, "We don't call a sheriff's right hand dog sweet and adorable!"

"Well, _I_ do. Hello there, boy! Come here." Buster trotted to the princess and sniffed curiously. She stroked his snout and scratched behind his ear. He panted happily and started licking the doll. "Ah! Oh...okay...hee, hee...hey...well, it's nice to meet you too!" Mitsy giggled and kissed his nose.

"You seem to have experience with canines," Hamm commented.

"I love dogs." Footsteps were heard and everybody resumed their positions. Andy walked in and tossed his school backpack on the bed.

"Hey, guys, I'm home," Andy said happily to his toys. Then he spotted the princess doll and picked her up off the floor. "Well, where did you come from? What's your name? Did you find this, Buster?"

During dinner that night, Mitsy approached Woody who was reading a book near the dresser. He and Bo Peep had already had their date. "Uh, Sheriff? I mean _Woody?"_ Mitsy asked sheepishly.

"Hey there!" Woody said happily. "Something I can do for you?"

"I've been wondering, does...does anyone in this house, well...smoke? Or...drink?"

"Smoke?!" Woody sputtered. "Drink? Do you mean alcohol?"

"Yes. Do any humans do that here?"

"Of course not! Not in this house they don't. Whatever gave you an idea like that?"

"I..I just wanted to be sure. Are you certain?"

"Absolutely. You won't find any _Budweiser's_ or _Marlboro's_ around here."

"Good. I'm glad," she said, but her tone didn't sound convincing. "I...I just wanted to know. Thanks."

"Sure." and she walked away, leaving Woody confused, shocked, and curious. " _That_ was strange," he said to himself.

Everyday, Mitsy and Bo Peep joined Andy's toys in his room when he wasn't around, and he often included the two of them in playtime. Mitsy really enjoyed spending time with her new friends, though she seemed sad when she was alone. But she was happy in her new home.

 **Okay. I have more stories to come and Mitsy is going to be a consistent character. Just so you know, she's more like a 16-year-old girl, rather than a grown woman like Bo Peep and Jessie are believed to be. To answer Woody's question, the Sign Language could be more of a help to the toys than he thinks, as you'll see later on, hopefully.**

 **About the ending, are you wondering what was behind Mitsy's question about the smoking? Well, that's a story for another time.**

 **Please review and share your thoughts with me about my story. I hope you liked it. If not, I'll just have to deal with it. I hope my next ones will be better, and don't worry:**

 **Jessie and the others will be in other stories of mine!**

 **I can't wait to put my other ones on here. I'm excited.**


End file.
